Would You Draw On Whiskers Too, Please?
by liar-liar23
Summary: Sebastian somehow sees Blaine dressed as Kittenboy. He can't resist the opportunity presented to him. SMUT


I could not resist writing smut about Kittenboy, especially Sebastian meeting Kittenboy.

Warnings: SMUT, mild humiliation, desperation, spanking, rough sex

Sebastian couldn't believe that Blaine had agreed to come over. He knew he was taking a risk in basically telling Blaine that him wearing tights and cat ears made Sebastian want to fuck him. He was already half-hard in his pants imagining peeling that spandex off of Blaine, leaving it on his legs, bending him over. _Fuck_. He palmed himself through his jeans. He would be happy for a handjob from Blaine tonight.

When Blaine knocked on the door, Sebastian answered too quickly.

Blaine stood on the other side, feeling slightly self-conscious in the clingy, spandex material. He pulled the black mask over his eyes to give himself a little more confidence. Sebastian thought that this was so hot, but Blaine just felt silly.

"Come in." Sebastian said, motioning for Blaine to step inside. He was careful to watch Blaine's ass as he stepped inside, noting that it definitely looked beyond fantastic. He couldn't resist giving it a heavy smack. Blaine blushed heavily, letting out a gasp.

Sebastian wasn't going to waste any time. He and Blaine face each other. Sebastian ran a hand down Blaine's chest, with the red fabric clinging to it. "Take a seat." He pushed Blaine back against the chair in the foyer. He took a piece of the clingy fabric between his fingers and pulled back, so that it snapped against Blaine's chest. Blaine let out a tiny gasp. "So... Kittyboy, you seem a little nervous." Sebastian grinned, tracing a finger down to tuck under the unitard on his high upper thigh. He pulled it back to snap against Blaine's leg.

Blaine let out a heavy breath, his cock twitching to life under the thin layer of tights and the unitard.

Sebastian leaned down to be face to face with Blaine. He pushed the mask away from his eyes, then cradled Blaine's face in his hands. "Whiskers, like I asked, I see." He smeared a tiny bit of the makeup down to Blaine's jawline with his thumb. He connected their lips, attacking Blaine's hungrily. He shoved his tongue into Blaine's mouth, rubbing against all of Blaine's mouth that he possibly could. He could feel Blaine groaning against his mouth, tucking his hands under Sebastian's shirt.

Sebastian pulled back slow, sinking down to his knees and pulling off his own shirt. He brought his hand down to palm Blaine's cock. "Would you like to know what I have in store for you tonight?" Sebastian asked.

"Mm, please." Blaine breathed, rolling his hips lightly against Sebastian's touch.

"I'm going to be teasing you for a little while. I'll have you suck my cock, I'll fuck your beautiful mouth a bit. After that, I'll take you just a little further down the hall and strip off some of that costume and fuck you over my dad's desk."

"God, yes." Blaine said, licking over his lips.

Sebastian sank down to close his mouth around Blaine's cock, dampening the thin fabric. Blaine groaned, gripping the arms of the chair. Sebastian pulled back, getting bored with that fairly quickly. He stood, unbuttoning his pants and pulling out his cock, fully at attention. "Gonna fuck that pretty little mouth of yours now." Sebastian said, steadying himself on the wall behind the chair, and with some difficulty, bringing his cock to Blaine's lips.

Blaine opened his mouth wide and willing, trying to allow all of Sebastian's cock into his mouth. He sank down in the chair to better level with Sebastian's cock, allowing the other boy to thrust into his mouth.

"Take my cock." Sebastian groaned, trying not to thrust too hard into Blaine's mouth and gag him, but the boy was a fucking natural at taking cock in his mouth. Blaine relaxed his throat, breathed through his nose, managed to look up at Sebastian with those too-innocent eyes; all of the things he was supposed to be doing. Sebastian could've easily come then.

However, as he'd told Blaine, Sebastian had other plans. After one too-hard thrust that left Blaine gagging, Sebastian pulled reluctantly out of the hot tight heat of Blaine's mouth. "Don't worry, your ass will be filled with it soon enough." Sebastian said, bringing two fingers under Blaine's chin to make Blaine look at him. "Tell me how much you want that."

"So much." Blaine replied quickly, voice slightly hoarse from the abuse that his throat had endured.

"What do you want so much, Kittyboy?" Sebastian asked, with a smirk over his lips as he watched Blaine blush.

"I want you – I want you to fuck me." Blaine said quietly.

"I can't hear you." Sebastian said, pointing to his own ear, eyebrows raised with an expectant look on his face.

"I want you to fuck me." Blaine said, much louder this time.

"Good." Sebastian said. He brought his hand down to grab at the bowtie that was holding the cape around his neck. "Come on." He jerked him up, chocking him lightly. Blaine groaned, quickly standing. Sebastian let go, studying Blaine face for a moment. "Follow me." He said, kicking his pants off, before heading a little way down the hall.

They entered a small office space, with a large desk and a bookshelf. Sebastian turned the lamp on, and faced Blaine. "Leave the cape on and the ear. Strip down to reveal your ass, but don't take it off." Sebastian instructed.

Blaine swallowed hard, reaching to his back to tear apart the velcro on the unitard. He pushed it down, slowly revealing his toned chest and thin waist. Sebastian eyed Blaine hungrily, watching as each new bit of skin was revealed, the trail of dark hair leading to his cock. When Blaine got to his hips, he slid the unitard and tights down in one swipe to reveal his lack of underwear. His cock stood at attention, head red and leaking precome.

"Fuck." Sebastian breathed without meaning to. He licked over his lips, before quickly clearing his throat. "Bend over that desk." He said.

Blaine quickly did as he was told, bracing himself on his hands and revealing his ass to Sebastian.

"You like being told what to do, don't you?" Sebastian asked as he approached Blaine.

"Yes." Blaine whispered, feeling the heat of Sebastian's body so close, but still so far.

Sebastian leaned over Blaine's body, pressing himself against Blaine. He had slipped off his boxers, and his hard cock was pressing into Blaine's ass. He pushed Blaine until his chest was flush against the desk. Blaine arched his back, presenting his ass even more, whining desperately at the feel of Sebastian's cock pressing against him.

"Tell me how much you like it when I tell you what to do. When I humiliate you and make you beg for it, like the little slut that you are." Sebastian demanded, hot breath against Blaine's neck.

"Oh god, Sebastian, you know I love it." Blaine breathed, pressing back against his cock, adjusting his hips until Sebastian's cock was fixed between his ass cheeks. "I love it when you tell me what to do, when you make me blush, when you do all of these things, just to – to make me squirm and beg." He said quietly, and felt Sebastian rutting lightly against his ass. "I almost love it as much as I love having your huge cock buried inside my sluttly little ass." He added.

Sebastian let out a heavy breath, reaching for the top drawer where he'd stashed lube for this particular occasion. He stood back to admire Blaine's beautiful, perfectly round ass. He popped the lid open and squeezed the lube onto his fingers. He pressed a finger against Blaine's pucker, teasing the rim with the tip of his finger. "You want it?" He asked and drew his hand back to give Blaine's ass a smack.

"Oh, God, Sebastian, please." Blaine whined. He arched his back even more, pressing his ass up towards Sebastian as much as he could.

"I guess you can have it." Sebastian said, pressing his finger inside of Blaine, slowly. Blaine was pressing back anxiously. Sebastian drew his free hand back to give Blaine's ass another heavy spank. Blaine gasped, grabbing the other end of the desk. Sebastian quickly pressed in a second finger, stretching them around, pressing further inside of Blaine. He searched for that spot, knowing he could drive Blaine wild. When he found the bundle of nerves, Blaine cried out, pressing his ass back.

Sebastian pressed in a third finger. He drew his other hand back to smack Blaine's ass again, causing Blaine to moan low in his throat, pressing back and back. Blaine was practically fucking himself on Sebastian's three fingers. Sebastian watched, his breath catching in his throat, at how perfect Blaine looked like this. He spanked Blaine again, and again, mesmerized at the extra little noises Blaine made.

He quickly snapped out of it, shoving in a fourth finger and quickly fucking Blaine with the digits. He brought his other hand up to press into Blaine's back, making sure it was kept arched, keeping his ass up in the air. "You ready for my cock?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes, please. I need more." Blaine panted, meeting Sebastian's hand with his hips. "Please, Seb. I need your cock." He whined out, gripping hard at the edge of the desk, arching his back off of the flat surface. "Please." He breathed.

"I don't think you're begging enough." Sebastian growled, loving to hear the desperation in Blaine's voice. "I don't think you want it that bad, Kittyboy." He teased, removing his fingers.

Blaine let out a groan of frustration. "Pleasepleaseplease." He strung the words together, clenching his ass tight, and Sebastian saw that pink little rim twitch. "I need to be filled with your cock. It's so big and makes me feel so full. I love your cock. I love your big thick cock buried inside my tight little ass." Blaine said quickly. "I want you to fuck me. I _need_ you to fuck me. Please." Blaine all but sobbed.

Sebastian was enjoying the show, that was for sure. His dick leaked precome against Blaine's thigh. With all off that, Sebastian finally took pity on Blaine. Besides, there was no way he could wait any longer. He rubbed the tip of his cock against Blaine's pucker. "Can I hear it one more time?" He asked.

"I need your cock inside of me, Sebastian." Blaine said desperately.

Sebastian almost cut him off, thrusting roughly inside of Blaine, bottoming out in one stroke. Blaine let out a delicious moan. Sebastian stilled, loving the feel of Blaine's tight ass around his cock. He gripped Blaine's hips, stilling his squirming frame. "It's inside."

"Move." Blaine said desperately.

Sebastian brought his hand back to slap Blaine's ass. "You don't tell me what to do." Sebastian growled. Blaine whimpered, desperately trying to fuck himself on Sebastian's cock, but Sebastian had him held still. "Why don't you meow for me, little Kittyboy." Sebastian said, knowing Blaine had turned beet red at the suggestion.

"Seb.." Blaine murmured out. "Please."

"Meow for me." Sebastian said, pulling back very slowly.

Blaine was letting out little frustrated noises as Sebastian moved at a glacial pace out…..and back in. "Meow." Blaine whimpered out.

Sebastian groaned low in his throat, slamming forward into Blaine. "Goddamn." He breathed, squeezing Blaine's hips. He knew that Blaine had to be embarrassed, but he wanted it so badly that he said it anyway – did all this. A hot surge sparked up on Sebastian's body, and he quickened his pace, practically slamming into Blaine. "You're perfect." He breathed, knowing Blaine liked the praise after he did something humiliating. "Such a good, good boy." Sebastian groaned.

The drawers on the desk were slamming from the force of their bodies. The sound of that, skin slapping harshly against skin, and dirty sex noises filled the room. Blaine was blissed out, laid over the desk moaning loudly. Sebastian's thrusts were rough and fast, he was kneading the skin on Blaine's hips and ass.

"Fuck, Bas, I'm close." Blaine whined out, knowing better than to release without Sebastian's permission.

Sebastian felt the Blaine really deserved to cum, since he'd been such a good boy after all. He reached around to fist Blaine's cock. "Cum for me, babe. You've been so good." He breathed, stroking Blaine quick. "I'm so close. God, come with me." He groaned out, feeling the familiar heat roll through his stomach as his orgasm approached. One, two more thrusts and he was cumming hot ropes into Blaine's abused, clenching ass. He kept at a vigorous pace, riding out his orgasm, feeling Blaine spill over his hand.

He slowed when he felt himself go completely limp. He lied on Blaine's back, feeling the other boy breathing just as heavily below him. He laid sweet kisses against Blaine's hot, sweaty neck. "B, do you want to keep my cum inside of you?" Sebastian whispered against his neck.

"Yes." Blaine breathed out, knowing what was coming next. Sebastian had stashed one more special thing in the top drawer of his dad's desk; a butt plug.

"Keep it in when I pull out, alright?" Sebastian instructed, standing upright. He pulled out of Blaine, and opened the drawer, easily finding the toy. He looked back at Blaine's ass, with one tiny drip of cum dribbling out of it. "Good boy." Sebastian praised. He pressed the blunt tip against his clenched pucker, barely having to put any force to slide it inside.

After the toy was in place, he ran his finger through the spilled cum. "Stand." He said, and Blaine obeyed. He raised his finger to Blaine's mouth, wanting him to taste Sebastian's cum. Blaine lapped at his finger hungrily. Sebastian smirked, "Such a good boy."

Blaine was blushing furiously, avoiding Sebastian's eyes. He felt so utterly satisfied and dirty.

"You deserve a reward." Sebastian smiled. "Let me carry you upstairs, clean you up, and cuddle you. Okay?"

"I'd like that a lot." Blaine returned the smile.

Sebastian easily picked up Blaine bridal style. He carried him through the house, as he said he would. "You're seriously the best, Kittyboy." He added playfully.


End file.
